Μην Φύγεις
by itsundere
Summary: Ο Χάρι είναι έτοιμος να δώσει την ζωή του για ολόκληρο τον μαγικό κόσμο,τι θα γίνει όμως όταν θα μάθει κάτι που θα φέρει τα πάνω κάτω;


Γύρισε και είδε τον Μαλφόι να στέκεται στην έρημη είσοδο και ο Χάρι ήταν σίγουρος ότι ποτέ δεν τον είδε να δείχνει τόσο σοκαρισμένος, αηδιασμένος και ανυπόμονος την ίδια στιγμή."Που πηγαίνεις;", του ζητήθηκε με ζήλο, και ο Χάρι δεν απάντησε.Συνέχισε να κοιτά έκπληκτος το πενιχρό σώμα μπροστά του.

Η σιωπή θα τον έσωζε,θα είχε εντατικοποιήσει την επιθυμία να κανει κάποιο σαρκαστικό σχόλιο, υπό κανονικές συνθήκες.Ίσως δεν τον ενοχλούσε, γιατί εκείνη τη στιγμή δεν ήταν ο ίδιος Χάρι που ήταν μόλις δύο ώρες νωρίτερα.Ίσως να μην τον ένοιαζε η σιωπή επειδή ήταν ένα αγόρι που είχε αποδεχτεί το γεγονός ότι έπρεπε να πεθάνει.Αν δεν ήταν αυτή η αφύσικη, ανεξήγητη ηρεμία να τον πλημμυρίζει, ίσως θα είχε πει στον Μαλφόι να ξεκουμπιστεί και να κοιτάξει την δουλειά του.Ίσως.

"ΠούΣΤΟ ΚΑΛΟ πηγαίνεις Πότερ;", ο Μαλφόι σχεδόν φώναζε, και η ηρεμία καθώς και η απόλυτηαπάθεια του Χάρι φαινόταν να τον εξοργίζουν ακόμη περισσότερο.

_Απλά φύγε_, ο Χάρι προσπάθησε να προτρέψει τον εαυτό του, _γυρνά και φύγε_, αλλά οι βαριές αναπνοές και τα χλωμά, τρεμάμενα χέρια κράτησαν την προσοχή του. Είχε ξαναδεί τον Μαλφόι πανικοβλημένο και απελπισμένο, δεν ήταν αυτό που τα έκανε όλα τόσο ανησυχητικά. Ο Χάρι τον είχε ξαναδεί να καταρρέει ολοκληρωτικά κι όμως η έκφραση του εξακολουθούσε να μην είναι η ίδια που είχε τότε.

Δεν φαινόταν καθόλου σαν τον Μαλφόι, η ήττα και η εξαθλίωση είχαν αντικαταστήσει την υπερηφάνεια και την αλαζονεία. Το διάσημο βλέμμα που κάποτε ήταν παγωμένο και περιφρονητικό ήταν σταθερό,πάνω στον Χάρι,αυτή την φορά όμως έλειπε κάθε ίχνος του μίσους που κρατούσε κάποτε.

Η επίδραση δεν ήταν διαφορετική, ωστόσο, και κοιτάζοντας με αυτόν τον τρόπο, τίποτα δεν άλλαζε.Αυτό ήταν σίγουρο.Ήταν ήταν πάντα ιδιαίτερα καλός σε αυτό,να κάνει τον Χάρι νευρικό και αγχωμένο μόνο με ένα βλέμμα.

"Δεν πρόκειται ναπας σε εκείνον. Πες μου πως δεν θα πας." Ο Χάρι δεν κατάλαβε τι ήθελε να πετύχει ακριβώς ο Μαλφόι, για ποιό λόγο είχε σημασία, τώρα που όλα είχαν αποφασιστεί ήδη.

Αναρωτιόταν γιατί νοιαζόταν εκείνος,από όλους τους ανθρώπους.Όσο περισσότερο σκέφτηκε, τόσο πιο δύσκολο ήταν για τον Χάρι να αποφασίσει αν θα ρωτούσε τον λόγο που ενδιαφερόταν.

Ήταν ο φόβος να τον ακούσει να το λέει που τον κρατούσε πίσω.Ότι ο Μαλφόι νοιαζόταν για τους λάθος λόγους, αυτή ήταν η τελευταία ευκαιρία να πει κανείς ό, τι ο Χάρι υποσυνείδητα ήθελε να τον ακούσει να το λέει εδώ και χρόνια.Δεν μπορούσε να το κάνει.Δεν μπορούσε να τον ρωτήσει.Δεν θα μπορούσε να διακινδυνεύσει να ακούσει λάθος λόγια και να πάρει και αυτό το βάρος μαζί του στον τάφο.

"Δεν μπορείς να πας." είπε, η φωνή του ήταν σπασμένη.Το είπε σαν να ήταν πολύ εξαντλημένος για να καταλήξει σε κάτι πιο πειστικό,λες και ήξερε βαθιά μέσα του ότι δεν υπήρχε καμία ελπίδα.Ξεροκατάπιε αλλά δεν κινήθηκε καθόλου.Ο Χάρι ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια του, ήταν στεγνά.Ο Μαλφόι άρχισε να τρέμει ακόμα πιο πολύ όταν τελικά έχασε την υπομονή του.

"Απάντησέ μου αυτή την στιγμή! Πες μου ότι δεν πηγαίνεις όπου σκέφτομαι ότι πηγαίνεις!"

Ένας λυγμός, δύο γρήγορα βήματα προς τα εμπρός, και ο Χάρι δεν μπορούσε να περιμένει ούτε ένα δευτερόλεπτο περισσότερο.Γύρισε από την άλλη πλευρά με μια γρήγορη κίνηση και έκανε να φύγει, λίγο πριν κλείσει ένα χέρι γύρω από τον καρπό του,το τίναξε μακριά απότομακαι γύρισε ξανά.

"Ποιό είναι το πρόβλημα σου Μαλφόι; Και τι θα γίνει εάν πηγαίνω εκεί; Τι διαφορά έχει;Έχωτελειώσειεδώ.Και τελείωσα και με εσένα τώρα. Φύγε και τρέχα να κρυφτείς όσο ακόμα μπορείς."

Προς έκπληξή του, ο Χάρι δεν βρήκε κανένα σημάδι από έκπληξη στα χαρακτηριστικά του Μαλφόι, τίποτα δεν υποδείκνυε πως ήταν έστω και λίγο σοκαρισμένος. Λες και περίμενε αυτή την ερώτηση.Φαινόταν πιο αγχωμένος από ποτέ και ο Χάρι αισθάνθηκε τον θυμό να βράζει μέσα του.

"Γιατί πρέπει να κάνεις τα πάντα τόσο δύσκολα;" τον ρώτησε απότομα,"Αυτός είναι ο τρόπος που υποτίθεται πως πρέπει να γίνει, και δεν μπορείς να το αλλάξεις. Κανείς δεν μπορεί. Σταμάτα και άφησέ με μόνο.Δεν ξέρω τι προσπαθείς να κάνεις Μαλφόι. Γιατί το κάνεις αυτό; Τι σε νοιάζει;"

Δεν μπορούσε να αποφύγει την ερώτηση, έστω κι αν είχε προσπαθήσει πραγματικά να το αποφύγει, αλλά τώρα που το είχε κάνει το είχε ήδη μετανιώσει. Δεν έλαβε απάντηση,το μόνο που είδε ήταν απλά ένα ζευγάρι γκρίζα μάτια που τον κοίταζαν θλιμμένα.Καμία απάντηση δεν ήταν καλύτερη από τη λανθασμένη απάντηση, ο Χάρι αποφάσισε -έστω και αν πονούσε - οτι αυτή ήταν η στιγμή.

Ήταν ώρα να φύγει, ολόκληρη η ζωή του τον είχε οδηγήσει σε αυτό το σημείο - και ήταν συμβιβασμένος με αυτό.Ήταν το παιδί που γεννήθηκε για να πεθάνει και όλα ήταν εντάξει.Ο Μαλφόι ήταν έτοιμος να τα καταστρέψει όλα, αλλά ο Χάρι δεν θα τον άφηνε.Μια τελευταία ματιά - και απομακρυνόταν και πάλι από εκείνον νιώθοντας τα μικρά, αιχμηρά περιγράμματα της πέτρας στην τσέπη του.

"Πότερ-"

Το περπάτημα δεν είχε ποτέ αισθανθεί τόσο εύκολο,μάλιστα αισθάνθηκε σαν το πιο εύκολο πράγμα στον κόσμο, ευκολότερο και από την αναπνοή,τα πόδια του φαινόταν να τον οδηγούν από μόνα τους.

"…Πότερ!"

Ακόμα κι αν περπατούσε, η φωνή δεν εξασθενούσε.Προσπάθησε να την αποκλείσει.

"Χάρι!"

Εάν δεν σταμάτησε λόγω του ακούσματος του μικρού ονόματός του, ήταν για την καταφανή απόγνωση στην φωνή που ακούστηκε.Ίσως ήταν και για τα δύο.Ο Χάρι ήταν μπροστά στη γέφυρα, μπορούσε ήδη να δει το δάσος και ήξερε ότι οτιδήποτε άλλο προσπαθούσε να πει - δεν θα είχε σημασία.Δενθα μπορούσε ναέχει σημασία.Για κάποιο χρονικό διάστημα απλώς έμεινε κολλημένος σε εκείνο το σημείο, χωρίς να ξέρει τι περίμενε, προσπαθώντας να κάνει τα πόδια του να κινηθούν και πάλι.Είχε έρθει η ώρα να το τελειώσει, μια για πάντα,και τίποτα δεν θα τον σταματούσε.Το δεξί του πόδι πάτησε πάνω στο σκονισμένο έδαφος της γέφυρας.

"Είμαι ερωτευμένος μαζί σου."

Έχοντας πειστεί ότι είχε ακούσει λάθος,ο Χάρι γύρισε, κάθε σκέψη ξαφνικά έφυγε από το μυαλό του.Σίγουρα, ο Μαλφόι δεν θα μπορούσε να το πει αυτό.Η όραση του ήταν θολή όταν επικεντρώθηκε στο μυτερό πρόσωπο, στην κοφτή ανάσα του, και τότε είδε τα δάκρυα να τρέχουν κάτω από τα λευκά, καλυμμένα με σκόνη μάγουλα του.

Φρέσκα δάκρυα έκοψαν το κάθε ίχνος οργής στο πρόσωπο του Μαλφόι και το στομάχι του Χάρι σφίχτηκε.Ο Μαλφόι δεν ήταν άσχημος όταν έκλαιγε και ο Χάρι τον μισούσε γι 'αυτό.Μισούσε πώς τα δάκρυα τον έκαναν ακόμα να λυπάται, σαν να μην τον είχε δει να κλαίει στον παρελθόν. Τον μισούσε για αυτό που μόλις είπε.

"Είμαι εδώ και χρόνια", πρόσθεσε με έναν πνιγμό.

Το χειρότερο μέρος ήταν ότι ήταν ειλικρινής.Ότι δεν ήταν καμία απόπειρα να τον κάνει να φανεί ανόητος,αυτό δεν ήταν τίποτα άλλο παρά η πραγματική αλήθεια.Ο θυμός αργά επέστρεψε,αναδυόταν από το εσωτερικό του σαν φλόγες, ένιωσε το πρόσωπό του να ζεσταίνεται, αισθάνθηκε τον εαυτό του να χάνει την ψυχραιμία.

Τα ηλίθια,βρεγμένα μάτια, οι μαύροι κύκλοι, οι σφιγμένες, τρεμοπαθείς γροθιές,το βαθύ βλέμμα, όλα σχετικά με τον Μαλφόι τροφοδότησαν εκείνη την οργή που χτίστηκε μέσα του και το μόνο που χρειάστηκε ήταν άλλος ένας λυγμός και ένα σιγανό "Λυπάμαι" για να πέσει πάνω του.

Με μια κραυγή προσπάθησε να σπρώξει τον Μαλφόι τόσο σκληρά όσο θα μπορούσε να διαχειριστεί, σκοπεύοντας να τον στείλει στο έδαφος,δεν του είχε απομείνει όμως πολύ δύναμη, έτσι το μόνο που κατάφερε ήταν να τον κάνει να σκοντάψει πίσω.

"Είσαι ένας ένας ανόητος!Ένας ηλίθιος!",φώναξε,δεν νοιαζόταν καθόλου που η φωνή του ακουγόταν δυνατή και σπασμένη. Δεν μπορούσε να το πιστέψει. Ο Μαλφόι δεν έκανε καν τον κόπο να αντιδράσει.Δεν μπορούσε να το πιστέψει. Είχε περάσει πολύς καιρός από τότε που ήταν τόσο εξαγριωμένος.

Ήταν τόσο κοντά, ο Χάρι μπορούσε να δει τα χείλη του να τρέμουν. Δεν μπορούσε να το αντέξει. Το κεφάλι του Μαλφόι γύρισε απότομα προς τα αριστερά όταν ο Χάρι χτύπησε το πρόσωπό του με όλη τη δύναμη που μπορούσε να συγκεντρώσει,το δυνατό χαστούκι έκανε να αυτιά του να βουίσουν.Μια αιχμηρή αναπνοή από την μύτη ήταν η μόνη απάντηση του Μαλφόι.

"Κοίταξε με!", απαίτησε ο Χάρι και όταν ο Μαλφόι έκανε, αισθάνθηκε ότι και τα δικά του μάγουλα ήταν ζεστά και υγρά.

"Δεν το πιστεύω!Είσαι - ξέρεις τι;Σε μισώ!Εσένα, το πρόσωπό σου, τα πάντα!Πώς μπορείς να μου το λες αυτό ΤΩΡΑ;Τώρα που πρόκειται ναπεθάνω;"

Τα μάτια που τον κοιτούσαν ήταν μεγάλα, οι κόρες τους είχαν διασταλλεί.Ο Χάρι αναρωτιόταν αν ο Μαλφόι μπορούσε να ακούσει τον παλμό του, ήταν τόσο κοντά.

"Γιατί το κάνεις αυτό;Γιατί τώρα;Επειδή είσαι εγωιστήςΜαλφόι, γιατί σκέφτεσαι μόνο τον εαυτό σου ..."

"ΚΑΙ ΤΙ ΗΘΕΛΕΣ ΝΑ ΚΑΝΩ;" ο Μαλφόι τον διέκοψε οργισμένα, με τα περισσότερα δάκρυα να ξεφεύγουν από τα μάτια του και να φτάνουν στη μύτη του όταν τα ανοιγόκλεινε,"Το να συνειδητοποιείς ότι είσαι ερωτευμένος με τον χειρότερο εχθρό σου που μάλιστα είναι το - αγόρι -που - έζησε-"

"Λοιπόν, δεν ξέρω, δεν θα τουτο έλεγα, αυτό είναι σίγουρο!Σίγουρα δεν θα του έδινα έναμόνουπαινιγμό, Μαλφόι!Θα τον άφηνα σίγουρα στο σκοτάδι και θα έκανα την ζωή του κόλαση μόνο και μόνο επειδή δεν θα μπορούσα να ελέγξω τον εαυτό μου! Θα τον έκανα να υποφέρει,όχι πως ο ΙΔΙΟΣ ήθελε να ακούσει αυτά ταλόγια από εσένα από τον καταραμένο χορό!"

Η σιωπή που ακολούθησε διατράχθηκε μόνο από την κοφτή ανάσα του Μαλφόι.Ο Χάρι ήταν σίγουρος ότι το πρόσωπο του είχε αποκτήσει ένα έντονο κόκκινο χρώμα και πως τα μάγουλα του δεν είχαν στεγνώσει, αλλά κανένα από αυτά δεν είχε σημασία.Το βλέμμα στο πρόσωπο του Μαλφόι ήταν μοναδικό και σε μια διαφορετική κατάσταση ο Χάρι θα το έβρισκε γελοίο. Ωστόσο, ο θυμός του δεν θα έδινε τη θέση του σε τίποτα άλλο.

"Εσύ-"

Ο Χάρι τον διέκοψε κατευθύνοντας την γροθιά του στο πρόσωπο του, αλλά το χέρι του πιάστηκε στον αέρα.Προσπάθησε να στοχεύσει στο στομάχι του με το ελεύθερο χέρι του, αλλά πιάστηκε ακριβώς όπως το πρώτο.

Και προτού να σκεφτεί τίποτα άλλο, ένιωσε τον εαυτό του να κινεί το κεφάλι του προς τα εμπρός μόνο για να συναντηθεί στα μισά του δρόμου με τα χείλη του Μαλφόι.Το φιλί ήταν τραχύ και απεγνωσμένο και προφανώς όλα όσα ο Χάρι χρειαζόταν. Άφησε τα χείλη του να γλιστρήσουν εναντίον του Μαλφόι και κινήθηκαν από κοινού, σαν να ήταν το μόνο πράγμα που έπρεπε ποτέ να κάνουν.Όλα όσα ένιωθε, κάθε συγκίνηση, κάθε λέξη που δεν είπε ποτέ,ολα αυτά τα έβαλε σε αυτό το φιλί, και ήξερε ότι ο Μαλφόι έκανε το ίδιο.

Τα χέρια του είχαν απελευθερωθεί, κρατούσαν το λεπτό λαιμό μπροστά του.Ένιωσε τα χέρια του στην πλάτη του, αβέβαια και αναποφάσιστα σχετικά με το σημείο έπρεπε να αγγίξουν.Ο Χάρι πήρε όλα όσα του προσφέρθηκαν,έγυρε λίγο περισσότερο το κεφάλι του και βάθυνε το φιλί τους,η λαβή στην πλάτη του έγινε σφιχτή.

Ο Χάρι χάιδεψε τα μάγουλα του και με τα δύο του χέρια,σκουπίζοντας τα δάκρυα του και κάλυψε το στόμα του με το δικό του για άλλη μια φορά αναστενάζοντας.Αν κάποιος είχε πει στον Χάρι λίγους μήνες νωρίτερα ότι αυτό ήταν το μόνο που χρειαζόταν για να τον κάνει να ξεχάσει χρόνια εχθρότητας - αν και μόνο στιγμιαία - θα είχε γελάσει και θα τον είχε αποκαλέσει τρελό.

Αλλά τα πράγματα είχαν αλλάξει, δεν ήταν πια το αγόρι πριν από μερικούς μήνες και ούτε ήταν ο Μαλφόι.Πριν από μερικούς μήνες, κανένας από τους δύο δεν γνώριζε ότι ο θάνατος του Χάρι Πότερ ήταν αναπόφευκτος και κανένας από αυτούς δεν ήξερε ότι αυτό θα ήταν το τελευταίο πράγμα που θα έκανε.Τα μάτια του Χάρι έκαιγαν.

Μέχρι τη στιγμή που χωρίστηκαν, δεν είχαν αναπνοή, και τα χέρια του Χάρι ήταν ακόμα πάνω στα μάγουλα του.Στάθηκαν έτσι, με τα μέτωπα να αγγίζουν και να λαχανιάζουν,ο Χάρι ήταν σίγουρος πως ήταν έτσι για ώρες,κανένας από τους δύο δεν τολμούσε να φύγει.

Ήταν έτσι, μέχρι που η πραγματικότητα τον χτύπησε στον πρόσωπο.Τα πόδια του έκαναν έναν δυνατό ήχο πάνω από τα χαλίκια όταν έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω."Ντράκο-", άρχισε ο Χάρι, αλλά η λέξη μακρινή, σαν να μην του είχε μιλήσει.Ο Ντράκο έτρεμε ελαφρώς.

"Λυπάμαι, για όλα αυτά.Λυπάμαι που αυτό δεν μπορεί να αλλάξει τίποτα."

Μετά από ένα λεπτό, ο Χάρι Πότερ είχε φύγει,είχε καταβάλει μεγάλη προσπάθεια να μην κοιτάξει πίσω.Ευτυχώς, γιατί αν το είχε κάνει, δεν θα είχε φτάσει καν κοντά στο Απαγορευμένο Δάσος εκείνη την ημέρα.


End file.
